The new and distinct Brunnera macrophylla ‘Emerald Mist’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Emerald Mist’ and the “new plant,” is a new and distinct mutation of the cultivar Brunnera macrophylla ‘Jack Frost’ US PP13859. The new plant was discovered by Michael G. Kwantes as a non-induced whole plant mutation among some propagated B. ‘Jack Frost’ in cultivation in the greenhouse of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant has been asexually propagated, both by crown division, and by careful tissue culture propagation of shoot tips, at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Both asexual propagation methods have produced plants identical to the originally discovered plant and maintain those unique characteristics in subsequent generations.
‘Emerald Mist’ is different from all other Brunnera known to the inventor. The most similar plants are ‘Jack Frost’ (US PP13859), ‘Looking Glass’ (US PP17829), ‘Silver Wings’ (US PP13706) and ‘Langtrees’ (not patented). ‘Jack Frost’ and ‘Looking Glass’ have a much denser silver portion on the leaf. ‘Silver Wings’ has the denser silver portion similar to ‘Jack Frost’ but with a thin margin of a lighter white. The new plant has a silver pattern that is more broken than any of these, but larger and with more numerous spots than ‘Langtrees’.
‘Emerald Mist’ also develops a very light dusting of silver over the entire leaf giving it a type of two-tone silvering. ‘Jack Frost’ and ‘Looking Glass’ and ‘Silver Wings’ have only the one color silver, and ‘Langtrees’ does not have this lighter dusting.